Elflings Series
by peamaps
Summary: Tales of two little twins: Elladan and Elrohir when they were little. Sometimes Legolas will make an appearance as well. It doesn't have a plot. Each one can be read separately and still be a whole tale.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Elfling Series

Summary: Tales of two little twins: Elladan and Elrohir when they were children. Sometimes Legolas will make an appearance as well. It doesn't have a plot. Each one can be read separately and still be a whole tale.

Author: Peamaps

Genre: Humor, Friendship,

Warnings: Unbeta'd, English is not my first language (but trying hard!), looking for beta.

Disclaimer: The elflings are not mine but Elrond and Thranduil's. Elrond and Thranduil are in Valinor and Valinor belongs to Tolkien. If the mith was mine I would be rich by now but as I am poor...

Elfling Series – The Closet Monster

Elladan stared at his little brother. They were identical and only family members, or rather Glorfindel and Erestor as well could tell who was who.

The gray little eyes looked at each other, separated by a bundle of cloth.

As they understood a silent sigh, they turned to look at the same direction.

There it was. A dark figure. They could see the torso shape, the shoulders, the arms falling from the body's sides. Elrohir swallowed.

They held on tight the cloth and then their little hands met. Elladan pressed Elrohir's and the younger did the same, but Elladan felt pain as Elrohir used to dig his nails when he was afraid. As a good older brother he endured it.

They looked at each other when the bundle moved.

"Sleep Ro." The older whispered.

"Will you wait until I do?"

Elladan nodded, promising he would do so until his brother slept.

Elrohir continue to observe the older one, wanting to know the other wasn't sleepy. Elladan didn't even blink so the younger one felt safer. He couldn't fight sleep and his eyes finally gave up.

Elladan's lip's corner turned upwards.

He waited a little more but knew new Elrohir, he was fast asleep. They even said they could read each other's thoughts.

He held his breath and turned to the shadow, and then he closed his eyes quickly so his imagination don't start creating terrifying images again.

But everything was okay. For Elrond slept between them.

They woke up screaming in the middle of the night, startled with the tunic hanging there in the dark, their Ada explained the shadow figure to be once he light the lattern.

Elladan rested his forehead on his Ada, taking comfort in the sounds of shallow, calm breathing.

Soon he was sleeping as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Peamaps jan27,2012

Chapter 2

Elladan and Elrohir were damp. They were laughing merrily and slowly turned serious.

Their parents surely wouldn't aprove how they were now but they knew no punishment. They were, for the most part, good boys and a good talk always did it.

But that's not why they were so serious. They walked the halls, bright because of the sunlight as it was day. They moved slowly towards a door and glanced towards each other. Then they entered and approached.

They had to stand on the tip of their toes so they could take a look. Inside lied a bundle of cloth.

"Ada told us to be quiet near it." Elladan whispered.

"Like it would hear us. It only thinks about sleeping." Elrohir said louder.

"Quiet!" Elladan said angrily. "You remember how Ada and Nannet were mad when you last woke it!"

They turned to "it" again.

"I didn't want for a sister." Elrohir was almost crying now. "Why did you ask for one?"

"I never asked for one either! It was supposed to be just the two of us."

They turned their gray eyes back to the cradle again.

"Well, what you are going to do right?" Elladan sighed.

Elrohir turned his pleading eyes to the older twin, wishing that this too he could make it go away.

"Come Ro. Let's prepare Arwen's bottle."

Elrohir glanced at his eyes and then to the offering hand and took it. They left the room and before Elladan could close the door behind him, he whispered:

"Sleep well little sister."

The baby started to cry in a volume it always startled him. How could someone so small have so much power in her lungs?

Two little elves ran with all they had in the corridors. Each taking one different direction.


End file.
